


Manners

by shining1980



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Roughhousing, Spanking, Teasing, bdsm undertones?, bottom Jed, top Octavius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shining1980/pseuds/shining1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavius does not take lightly to being made fun of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Part one! Kudos/comments appreciated a bunch!

"Cute skirt there, Octy!"

"It's not a skirt."

"Huh. Well, that's funny, because it looks like a skirt."

"It is not. A skirt."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"Do you enjoy aggravating me?"

"Hmmm. Yeah. Maybe a little."

"Go. Away. Please."

"Aww, what, you don't enjoy my company?" Jedediah teased, leaning against the wall with one hand and smirking up at Octavius.

"Not when you're mocking my clothing." Octavius says, with a pointed glare at the other man.

"Oh, you know I'm just foolin'!"

Jedediah's smile falters.

"Hey, hey. You know I'm just messin' with you, right?"

Octavius doesn't look at Jedediah, hoping he will go away if he is not being paid attention to. Plus, he felt embarrassed by the cowboy's previous comments.

"Oct?" Jedediah reaches out to touch Octavius's arm, trying to get his attention.

Octavius seizes Jed's arm and immediately twists it behind his back. Not hard enough to injure him, just hard enough to hurt.

Jedediah makes pained noises as Octavius pushes him into the wall and leans in close from behind to speak into the other's ear.

"If you make one more rude comment on my attire, I swear to you that you will be in much, much more pain." He all but growls, breath ghosting over Jedediah's ear.

Jedediah whimpers pathetically.

"Ah-alright. Jus' lemme go, hoss. I was kiddin' around."

Octavius laughs sadistically.

"Before I do that, take it back."

"Take- okay I take it back! I take it back, okay, Oct? I take it back!"

"Hm." Octavius twists Jedediah's arm harder. "No... no, not quite good enough. Sorry, love. Try again, and let me feel it this time."

"Octavius! I'm sorry! You look good in that skirt! You look damn good, okay? Y-you've got really nice legs and- and you look really pretty!"

"Excuse me?" Octavius pushes him harder into the wall. "How dare you insult me that way!"

He grabs a fistful of Jedediah's hair and pulls. Hard. "I told you to stop being rude. Must I straddle you? Hm? Must I sit you down and teach you manners? Tell me Jedediah, what do I have to do to get this into your thick skull?"

"Boy what are you talkin' bout? I ain't bein' rude! I'm just tellin' the truth!"

Octavius pauses and lets up on Jedediah a bit.

"You truthfully think that I am... pretty?"

"Yes! God, yes, Oct!"

Another pause.

"...In that case... maybe I should straddle you anyway."

Jedediah turns around as much as he can with the compromising hold Octavius has on him.

His face is flushed, and he's breathing erratically. He looks (and feels) a lot less opposed to the idea than he probably should.

"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you?" Octavius murmurs, letting go of Jedediah's hair and stroking his face instead. "You'd love to have someone knock you down a few pegs, make you beg, make you submit..." He trails off. Jedediah says nothing, just stares at him with wide eyes filled with want.

"Say it. Tell me what you want."

"I... I want to... to be d-dominated by you."

"Oh, darling, look at you. Already being so obedient."


	2. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think i'm super pleased with this chapter but i really hope you guys like it anyway! kudos/comments are always greatly appreciated :~)

Octavius's men's eyes were on him as he led Jedediah to his living quarters. Surely they had some kind of idea as to what was going on, but Octavius didn't really care.

As soon as they get inside, Octavius is pressing Jedediah against the closed door, and pinning his arms above his head.

He unbuttons Jedediah's shirt with his free hand and presses gentle kisses to the open skin. Jedediah moans softly in response, which makes Octavius smirk against his skin. This, of course, was just the preamble. He still had to teach Jedediah a lesson.

"Hm. Maybe we can finally put this mouth of yours to good use. On your knees, dear."

Jedediah obliges immediately, sliding to his knees; all the while keeping eye contact with Octavius. 

He places his hands on the Roman's thighs and slowly, almost cautiously, moves them upwards until they are underneath Octavius's tunic. 

Octavius shivers slightly at the touch. His arousal is further heightened when one of Jedediah's palms presses against his loincloth.

"Jupiter," Octavius breathes, leaning forward against the wall so as to not lose his balance. 

"How... how do you- uh..." 

Octavius looked down to see a somewhat confused Jedediah, fumbling with the loincloth underneath Octavius's toga. 

"Why d'you Romans gotta have such... such complicated undergarments?"

Octavius lets out a low chuckle and threads his fingers into Jedediah's hair for a second before pulling back slightly.

He reaches underneath his toga and unties something before slipping out of the fabric. Having removed the garment, he steps close to Jedediah once again.

Jedediah stares wide eyed at the visible bulge of Octavius's length through his toga.

"Well, Jedediah, are you really just going to sit there? Must I do all the work myself?" Octavius says smugly with a raised eyebrow. 

"I... I ain't never, uh. I ain't never done this before, Oct." Jedediah confesses, looking up shyly.

Realization dawns on Octavius. 

"Ah, of course. I understand. You've never been with a man before, have you?"

Jedediah shakes his head.

"Oh, you poor darling, don't you worry. I'm going to take good care of you tonight. I'm going to treat you so well."

Jedediah's blood runs south hearing this.

"Up." Octavius commands, gesturing towards the bed. He himself went and laid on his back in the middle of the bead, arms arms behind his head, waiting for Jedediah to follow.

Jedediah does so quickly and Octavius finds his overeagerness simply adorable. 

The cowboy sits on the mattress near Octavius and awaits further instructions.

"Remove your vest and your shirt. Let me see you."

Jedediah takes off his vest easily, and shrugs out of his already unbuttoned shirt. Octavius's eyes do not stray from Jedediah as he takes in every inch of exposed skin.

Octavius immediately realises that Jedediah is incredibly toned. It makes sense, the man is always sparring with someone. Usually Octavius. 

Octavius's gaze is heated and unwavering. He looks as if he wants to devour Jedediah.

Jedediah is blushing. 

Jedediah is aware that he is blushing and it is making him blush more. 

"Why so bashful, Jedediah? You have nothing to be embarrassed of."

"I... I ain't bashful!"

"No? Alright then. If you are so confident, come over here. Between my legs, love."

Jedediah obliges, sitting on his knees.

"Now, grab my length with one hand. Start off slowly."

Jedediah slides one hand up each of Octavius's thighs and slowly pushes up the Roman's toga to reveal his hard cock.

Jedediah's breath catches in his throat at the sight. He ghosts the palm of his hand over Octavius's thick length.

"Christ almighty." Jed sighs, wrapping a fist loosely around Octavius. He figures this would be fairly similar to jerking himself off. 

He begins moving his hand slowly, like Octavius had instructed. He tightens his grip around the base of Octavius's cock and strokes up to the tip. He repeats the action a few more times, getting used to the weight and feel of the other man's cock. Meanwhile, Octavius lets out a soft moan at the feeling of Jedediah's hand on him.

"Now pick up the speed."

Jedediah obeys, and Octavius arches up into the touch. They continue on this way for a few minutes, until Octavius grabs Jedediah's wrist, forcing him to stop.

Jedediah looks up at him with a questioning look on his face.

"I do not desire for this to be over before it has begun." Octavius says breathlessly. 

Jedediah replies with a crooked smile. Octavius sits up. He holds Jedediah's chin firmly with one hand. 

"Lie on your back and take your pants off."

As soon as Jedediah has done so, Octavius goes to sit between his spread legs. He palms Jedediah through his briefs for a minute and then slows his movements.

"I am going to use my mouth on you. Is that okay?"

"Oh, thats more'n alright, partner." Jedediah replies, a little nervous, but mostly excited.

"Lovely. Oh, there does happen to be a catch, however."

Jedediah raises his eyebrows at the Roman.

"You are not allowed to come until I say so."

Jedediah's head falls back against the mattress. Octavius laughs lowly, and then dips his head down to mouth Jedediah through his briefs. He can feel Jedediah growing harder beneath his mouth, and this only adds to the burning feeling of lust that is consuming Octavius.

Finally, he tugs Jed's briefs down, to reveal his hard, currently throbbing member.

Octavius smiles. Jedediah is beautiful and  blushing and filled with want.

Hands press Jedediah's hips into the mattress to keep him from thrusting while Octavius has him in his mouth. He leans his head slightly forward and lets his wet lips slide against the head of Jedediah's leaking cock.

Jedediah swears and covers his face with his arm. He is trying to control himself and Octavius thinks that it is very cute. He hasn't even gotten started yet, and already Jedediah is losing it.

Octavius decides to throw all caution to the wind as he envelops the head of Jedediah's cock in his mouth. He sucks lightly and flicks his tongue against the tip languidly. 

Jedediah is blissed out, moaning and fisting his hands into the silk sheets of Octavius's bed.

The Roman takes Jedediah down to the base and swallows hard. 

"Fuck, Octavius. Oct. 'M not gonna last much longer if ya keep doin' that."

Octavius smirks at him devilishly. He licks one long stripe up the underside of Jedediah's length before deciding to move on to another area. He rubs his tongue against the cowboy's perineum and then dips his tongue just a bit lower, to Jedediah's hole. 

Jedediah is loud, Octavius realises. Not as loud as himself of course, but loud. He liked it.

Octavius circles Jedediah's hole with his tongue, and then licks, lapping at Jedediah ass with fervor. Jedediah is moaning good and loud, so Octavius figures this is a perfect time to take a break.

"A-aah, Oct! You bastard! Damn you!" Jedediah yells when the stimulation is gone.

Suddenly, Octavius gets very serious. He sits up and glares at Jedediah. Jedediah doesn't realise he has made a mistake until it's too late. Uh-oh.

"You. Get on your hands and knees. Move it, now."

Jedediah swallows and does as he is told.

"I thought, dear Jedediah, that we had just gone over this. You are not to behave rudely. Tell me, what do you think your punishment should be?"

"I... I don't know." A pause. "Considerin' the position I'm in... m-maybe I should be... spanked?"

"What an utterly tempting idea. Put your head down on the mattress and rest on your forearms."

Jedediah does so and Octavius moves so that he is kneeling right next to him. 

"How many do you think you need?" He asks as he lets one hand caress Jedediah's ass.

"Uh... maybe-"

"Let me rephrase. How many spankings do you need to receive to finally understand me?"

"...10?"

Octavius scoffs. "Ten? Fine. But they will be hard." He looks over at the cowboy. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"I'm tough! Couple of swats on the rump shouldn't be too hard to get through."

"Aww."

"What?"

"Nothing, dear, nothing," he replies, "it's just that it's so obvious that you're a bit of a masochist. Not that I didnt see it coming, but having the evidence... splayed in front of me, it's... nice."

Jedediah begins to object to this accusation, but his speech devolves into a moan when Octavius delivers the first of ten spankings. 

"What was that you were saying?"

"Sweet lord in heaven."

"That's what I thought."

Octavius continues, and around the 6th spanking, notices (not to his surprise) that Jedediah is fully erect.

A masochist if he had ever seen one. Octavius chuckles quietly to himself. 

He delivers the next spanking harder than the previous 6, curious as to what Jedediah's reaction would be, and oh dear Jupiter he is not disappointed.

Jed is moaning and cursing louder than before, and to top it all off, he's leaking precome onto the sheets.

For a second, Octavius considers adding on to the number of spankings, and giving Jedediah a lecture for that. However, as fun as that would be, he really, really just wants to get off with Jedediah.  

He spanks Jedediah only twice more, glad that he hadn't picked a higher number.

He then flips Jedediah onto his back and presses kisses to his chest and neck. He is overwhelmed with lust, and by the looks of Jedediah, so is he.

Octavius straddles Jedediah's hips and flips his toga up. He grabs hold of both of their cocks and pumps them, together.

The feeling of Jedediah's arousal against his own is almost too much. His grip around them tightens as he continues to jerk Jedediah and himself off.

"Remember what I said." Octavius says between panting breaths. "You cannot come until I say you can."

After approximately 7 more strokes, Octavius picks up speed. Jedediah looks done for, lost in a feeling of warmth and bliss.

Octavius looks into Jedediah's soft blue eyes and leans close to his ear to whisper.

"Come for me, now." 

And that's all it takes. Jedediah climaxes and comes all over his own stomach, and Octavius's hand.

Octavius follows, not three seconds after.

He collapses, basking in the afterglow, right next to Jedediah. They look at each other for a second, processing what has just happened. And then, they begin to laugh, out of sheer giddiness and relaxation. 

Octavius smiles and hums and strokes Jedediah's wavy hair. Jedediah smiles in turn and closes his eyes.

"I didn't hurt you too badly, I hope." Octavius says to the man next to him.

"Nah, you called it, hoss. I liked it. All of it. It felt real good."

The sun would be coming up soon. Jedediah couldn't walk all the way back to his exhibit. Plus, they both felt too good, to comfortable and relaxed, to move.

Larry would look for the both of them, no doubt, but it was okay. The museum could go without them for a day.

Jedediah moved closer to Octavius and rested his head on the other's chest. Octavius wrapped an arm around Jedediah's waist. 

They both fell asleep, confident that Jedediah had learned his lesson.


End file.
